deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Hunter
Ed Hunter is the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence Elite Special Agent One. He's the successor of the First UN-GDI Agent and the main protagonist of the DA Stories in his first appearance of the debut book "Deadly Alliance: The G.E.A.Rs of War." 'Profile' NOTE: This is classifed file from UN Global Defense Intelligence We have a profile from one young man from Boston but he was born in London. We have kept an eye on him for years because we have evidence of him for joining the GDI. Born in London, Ed was a young fan of Iron Maiden at the age of 14 when his father took him to the concert at Millemium Dome. When his mother has a job in America, Ed and his family moved to San Francsico and Ed is transferred to his new school. At his age of 16, he studied the history of America and ancient histories about the Egyptians, the Mayans, the Aztec, the Incas, the Greek, the Perisan and many about legends and folklores. After his gratuation, he became a maverick reporter (some sort of type of freelance reporter) and he travelled to the world, from Los Angeles to Libya to India to Korea. But at the age of 20, we received a “exclusive” report from Manchester (reported by BBC), an assaliant man who was about to attempt to kill the alleged victim of the scandal, CEO of nearly bankrupted corporation and then, Ed came into action when he suddenly transformed into a creature-like dragon and shattered his right arm’s bones. Then he fled the scene of incident before the police arrived and appreahend the suspect. One year later, he returned to London while he’s on his way to meet his colleages and then he stumbled by the Vandalz and fought them in the alley. Luckily for him, he trained well in self-defense and Teakwondo (I think). I think he uses a brawl fight and advance karate skills and melee weapon combat. After he defeated the Vandalz, he called the police on the street and reported the incident about he got nearly robbed. In secret, we traced down and we will continue to keep an eye on him for future reference. On 20XX, we recruited him and set to jet for becoming the new GDI Elite Special Agent One. Our mission was accomplished. Now it’s on his own. 'Personality' Ed Hunter is cool, young, smart, brave, cunning and very understanding character but he has a lot to learn about the Secret World. Although he reads on books, he is very good on traditional and ancient histories of the world, especially he has good memory on news media as he reads the newspapers and watching the television news since he was a maverick reporter (a sort of freelance reporter.) He speaks very good on French, German, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Arabic, Greek, Italian, Dutch, and Russian, including Latin, as he went to language school and translates very well, but he can also translates the alien languages but not speak to or so. 'Powers and Abilities' Although he has a very little Aura, his human DNA has attached with his EchoPlast Suit and SDG, giving him a shapeshifting power whatever he chooses to use it. His EchoPlast Suit gave three forms: the Sword Form, the Gun Form, and the Stealth Form. It was created by the true master of the EchoPlast, Master Elrond. His Sword Form is a close-combat which gives him the EchoSword automatically but it can change back to normal form if he unequipped his sword. His Gun Form is the gigantic walking tank form and it has a powerful alien gun with five ammunitions to chose, even shooting the alien grenade like a grenade launcher. And finally, his Stealth Form is the form of Chameleon-like which gives him a camouflage but it gives only limited time for a least 60 seconds or so. It can climb up to the ceiling undetected and jumps on suitable spot to jump on, even jumping on his enemies and punching on their head, even snaps their neck off, killing them instantly. But it can also switch form to throw them away as the Sword Form or holding them as the Gun Form, it can torture them or blast them away with his big gun. The SDG (Shapeshifting Device Gauntlet) is another shapeshifting ability of his human DNA with consisted of 10 alien forms. The SDG is created by Professor Maxilon which it was originally owned by his predecessor, Frank Seager, from 1988 to 1991. Each form has its unique ability to choose from but it has a limited energy to use it until he has unlimited energy to use. 'Inspiration' - Named after Iron Maiden's first computer game, Ed Hunter. - Inspired from and combined with THQ's Alter Echo and the most popular Cartoon Network series, Ben 10. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Solo Deadly Alliance Category:Elite Special Agent Category:UN-GDI Category:The Sanctuary of Secrets